The Labyrinth
The Labyrinth Chapter 1 The rain pattered outside. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django and the Fireside Girl troop 46321 were all out in the Flynn-Fletcher's back yard, soaking wet and all in raincoats,while Phineas and Ferb were digging a hole in the corner of the garden, about 3 feet wide, 6 feet deep. "Phineas, Ferb, what's the purpose of this?" asked Isabella. "We heard there was a secret maze underneath our back yard! So incredible, it was used for storing things in 1922!" said Phineas, still digging. Clank. The spade had hit metal. Ferb jumped into the hole and cleared away the dirt, revealing a secret manhole. He prized it open with care, and there it was. A staircase. Phineas turned to the group. "Do we dare go in?" he asked. "I don't know, guys, it looks pretty dangerous." said Django, a worried look on his face. "Well, I'm going." declared Phineas, making his way down the staircase. Buford jumped in next. "Who knows, there might be treasure!" he mused, still a little hesitant. Isabella went next. "Why not, we might find a way to get that "Hunter" patch I need!" she said. Then the rest of the group went. The last two left were Adyson and Django. "Django, I'm a little scared..." said Adyson, looking worried. "Really? Usually you're the bold Fireside Girl! Don't worry Adyson, we've all got each other's backs. Everything will be fine" Django reassured her. Then he hopped into the hole and heldout his hand to help Adyson in. "C'mon, down the stairs, quick, or we'll lose them!" he said. Chapter 2 It was pitch black going down the stairs. "Everyone, it's too dark to tell where we're going, hold each other's shoulders!" shouted Phineas, so everyone could hear. Adyson clutched onto Django's shoulder. "Are you scared, Adyson?" he whispered. She was slightly trembling. "Yeah, what if we can't find the exit?" she whispered back, sounding shaky. "Adyson, it's gonna be fine..." he said. "Okay..." she whispered, still shaking. "Hey Guys! I found a torch!" said Phineas, (not a flashlight, a flame torch) The room they were in was lit. The Walls were made of concrete, a grey/yellow colour,with a metal grate ceiling. It was a maze. "This is too creepy... I'm going back!" said Ginger. But a metal door had blocked the staircase. They all gasped… "Oh No! Now how do we get back?!" Phineas looked around desperately. "Hey! A plaque! On the wall!" It read: "Hello, person(s) By the time you read this, the door to the staircase will be shut and can't be opened. In case you don't know. I can see you. If you are in a group, you're group shall be seperated, to all four corners of The Labyrinth. If you succeed to find a key, or a password on paper, hidden somewhere, you can open a door to the next room. There are 5. Good Luck. - The Maze Keeper." "What?" someone said. Then there was a flash. All of a sudden, each person was alone, looking around them, put in an area in the 100-acre-length-and-width maze! "HELLO?!"screamed Holly. "Anyone there?!?! Gretchen, Katie, Milly? ANYONE?!" "Right here!!" "Over here!" "Who is that?!" "Its Holly!" she yelled, while running, trying to find everyone. Nobody was to be seen. But when she was about to give up, someone bumped into her! "Holly?!" Holly turned around... "Katie? Where is everyone?!" "I don't know! I've looked everyw—" her words where stopped by a deafening scream. "That sounds like Isabella!" "HEY! EVERYONE! I FOUND A KEY!" yelled Buford, the key shone so everyone could find it. Buford then opened the door, and made sure everyone was there. "Hmm… let's see. Baljeet, Ginger, Milly, Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ferb, Gretchen, Django… Wait… where's Phineas and Isabella?!" he said. "Oh, it does not MATTER! We need to save ourselves!" yelled Baljeet, pushing everyone through the door, despite their protests. Then the door shut with a crash. Chapter 3 "ISABELLAAAA?! ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Phineas, running and searching desperately for her. Then Phineas turned a corner and gasped… Isabella was lying in a corner on the floor, head propped up slightly by the wall and her eyes were shut. Phineas ran up to her. "Isabella! Isabella wake up! It's Phineas! Can't you hear me?!" He said, shaking her. Despite his effort, nothing worked. For a while Phineas just sat there, waiting for her to get up. Nothing. Not even a groan. "What happened to you?" Phineas whispered. Then he noticed a piece of paper lying next to Isabella. It said: "For your friend to wake, to the water you must take." Water! The Rain! He noticed some pipes over by the wall. He carried Isabella in his arms to them and put her down, then examined the note. "Hmm. What could this mean?" he wondered. He bashed the pipe a few times and a bit of water leaked out and dropped on Isabella's forehead. "Mmmm" she groaned, getting up. "Phineas? What happened?" she asked, looking around. "I was running to this corner and- and- I-" Phineas looked at her, slightly worried if she was hurt. "And then- I- I… I don't remember…" she continued. She sat up and Phineas said to her: "Isabella, are you okay? I saw you lying here, looking like you'd smashed your head on the wall or something…" He said, in a worried tone. "Don't worry so much Phineas, Im okay." she said, rubbing her neck. Phineas sighed. "Sorry, it-it's just,you're one of my best friends, I really care about you, Isabella, I don't want you to be hurt." he said. "Wow… thanks, Phineas." she said, hugging him. When she let go, he said, "Isabella, we have to get to Room 2! And quick!" They both ran to find the key, Isabella slightly limping. When Phineas looked over his shoulder to see if she was there, he noticed this. "Isabella, you're limping. Are you SURE you're okay?" he asked. Chapter 4 "Well, my ankle is really hurting..." Isabella said. "Is there anything in your Fireside Girls Manual for that?" asked Phineas, pointing to her bag. "Yeah. I'll look at it later, but we have to go, Phineas! I'll be fine!" Isabella said, running to find the key. "Okay… If you're sure…" he said. 5 minutes later "HEY! ISABELLA! I FOUND IT!!" Yelled Phineas, holding up a key. Meanwhile "So guys, what now?" said Buford, scratchind his head. "Another Plaque!" yelled Milly, pointing at the plaque she had spotted. THIS one said: " Congratulations, you made it to level two. This is where it gets harder, some doors just have brick Walls behind them, only one is the real door. You will all once again be seperated. You have only 3 more rooms to go. Good luck. '' -Maze Keeper" '' Once again, everyone was in different areas. Adyson was put into a corner, but instead of looking for a key, she sat down, hugging her knees, and sighed. She started to cry. But, she sat up once she heard her name being called. "Adyson?!" She remained quiet, although she was still sniffling. A figure turned the corner and saw her. It was Django! "Adyson? What's the matter, are you okay?" he asked kneeling down in front of her (facing her, of course). "Oh… Django… I- I- *''sniff''*" said Adyson, still sobbing. It was quite dark, so it would've been hard to tell. "Hold on a minute, Adyson. Are you crying?" he queried. She lowered her head, then shook it. Django reached out his hand and held her chin up, he could just make out tears streaming down her face. Chapter 5 "You are… why?" asked Django, feeling sorry for Adyson. "B-B-Because… we-we're never going t-to get *''sniff''* out of here!" she spluttered. Django grabbed both of Adyson's shoulders. "Adyson, Listen to me! We'll make it out of here! We'll find the keys! You and me, me and you! We're BOTH here! Everyone's here! We'll make it! But we WON'T give up! I promise we'll make it out, Adyson. I promise!" said Django. "But there's one thing I want you to do." he said. "What?" she asked. Django wiped the tears off her face. "Stop crying, because when you cry, I wanna cry too." said Django, smiling. Then he stood up, and held out his hand. "Now, let's find that key!" he said, confidently. Adyson took his hand, stood up, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Django. You're a great friend." she said. Django was shocked when she hugged him but then he hugged her back. The only thought that ran through both of their heads was: "How can you tell when you're in love?" Chapter 6 "KEY!!" yelled Baljeet, holding up his key. "Oh my goodness, we'd better start looking! Let's go!" said Django, running around the corner, Adyson following happily behind. Meanwhile, in Room One- "Okay, found the key, now we've gotta find the door!" said Phineas. "Umm… Ooh! Found it!" said Isabella, running to the door. Phineas turned the giant key into the big lock and they walked into Room Two. "Hey guys!" Phineas shouted. "Oh… heh heh, Phineas, Isabella, heh heh, you- you made it! Heh heh… heh heh… hehhhh." laughed Baljeet, guiltily, while scratching his ear. "Baljeet... You ABANDONED us!" said Phineas. "You CANNOT prove that!!" Baljeet replied, shouting and pointing at them. "And I thought you were my friend! We've helped you with all your despairs, and- and- ugh! This is how you pay us back in return?!" despaired Phineas. "HA! I only used you! You are of no importance to me, whatsoever!!" yelled Baljeet. This was where everything started, just when things couldn't get worse, they did. "What?!" said Isabella, shocked at the fact her "friend" was actually this brutal. "Dont any of you see what this- this- place is doing to us?!" "Ha!" repeated Baljeet. "Just come to room 4 before we all are killed, you imbeciles!" Chapter 7 Bring Me To Life How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Room 4. It was dark, mysterious. No plaque, nothing. To Phineas, it was just an empty void, of wasted dreams, where all dissapointments and despairs are sent once people's sadness had gone. Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb Phineas took Isabella's hand and gripped it nervously. The metal door slammed shut. He was frightened, so was Isabella. She could feel despair, sadness, anger. How could she survive through this?! "Isabella?" It sounded like Phineas' voice, slightly cracking, as if he were about to cry. Without a soul… my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. "Yes Phineas?" she replied, shaking. Until you find it there and lead… "If we don't make it out, I need to say…" he said, trembling, room 4 was cold and, somehow, felt quite lonely, even though there was about 8 others there. It… "What is it?" she asked, taking a step forward. Back… The floorboard went slightly down, then a giant rift appeared in the ground... There was an ear-piercing scream. Home. "ISABELLA!!" Phineas screamed. Isabella had fallen down the rift, but he managed to grab her hand. "Phineas…" she whispered, she was beginning to lose her grip. Wake me up… "Isabella!" yelled Phineas, clutching her hand tighter."Hold on Isabella!" "Don't you see, Phineas? I can't do this anymore! This is all too much for me! I can't— it— I…" her sentence trailed off, she was beginning to fall unconcious. Wake me up inside… "Isabella, please! You have to try! I don't know what I'd do without you! You're the only reason I haven't given up on this! Please!!" he said, almost in tears. "Please…" he whispered. I can't wake up… Then, Isabella got a sudden burst of strength. She gripped on to Phineas's arm with two hands. Even though she could not see it, she could almost feel Phineas smile. She hauled herself up, grinning. Wake me up inside… Save me… Suddenly, to her surprise, Phineas threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tight. "Oh Isabella… I was so afraid… that… that you'd… y'know…"said Phineas, sounding croaky. "Push up daisies?" said Isabella, returning the hug. "Did you really think that I was going to let myself fall, and lose all the amazing things in my life?" Then Phineas pulled away from the hug, looking inquisitive. "What kind of amazing things?" Call my name and save me from the dark… "Amazing things; like… well, first, there's you, Phineas, and… there's just—" she said. "—Wait! You think I'm amazing?! Wow, I—" There was yet another blood-curdling scream. Wake me up… bid my blood to run… "Who was that?!" yelled Ferb, looking around. "I think that was Adyson!" said Buford. Before I come undone… "Adyson?! Oh no! Guys we've gotta save her!" yelled Django, running around frantically, trying to find her, but to no avail. Save me from the nothing I've become! Chapter 8 Now that I know what I'm without… you can't just leave me… "ADYSON?!!!!" Django called. Ferb put a hand on his shoulder. "Face it, man. You're not going to find her." he said, gently. "No… that can't be…" whispered Django. Breathe into me, and make me real… "Django, it's over, we need to get out ourselves…" said Phineas. "No… No! This isn't real! None of this is real! This doesn't happen!!" said Django, raising his voice. Bring me… to life. "Django, please!" said Milly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off angrily. "No, Milly! This is too much! This place itself, it's just… it's just like a gateway to everything anyone had feared! This is madness!" "Django, calm down!" said Phineas. "No Phineas! I have to find her!" then he ran off, in search for the girl he loved. Bring me to life… Then he found Adyson, around 5 minutes after he started looking for her. She was propped up against the wall, loose, and she had been scarred on the forehead, blood trickling down her face. I've been living a lie… "Adyson!" … there's nothing inside. He ran up to her and looked at the scar. Bring me to life… Chapter 9 Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling, Django put his hands on Adyson's shoulders, shaking her to wake her up. "This is crazy…" he said. "Why is this happening? Have we been given a total nightmare because we did something wrong??" Django said. "Why am I talking to myself?" he added, thinking he himself had gone mad. Django let go of Adyson's shoulders and suddenly felt angry. "Why has Mr Maze Keeper, if that's his real name done this to us?!" he said, pacing. All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark, when you were right in front of me! "Why have we been put through this? What could we possibly have done?!!" he said, getting louder & angrier. He sank down in the corner and put his head in his hands. "Ugh… this is so… *''sigh''*" he despaired, feeling like giving up. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything... He got up and walked over to Adyson, putting his hands on her shoulders again, and sighed. Then he lowered his head, and started sobbing. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul! "I can't believe I listened to Phineas. That guy owes me big time." Just then, Adyson awoke and took both oth my hands. In a low, low voice, she said: "Don't let me die here…" (This was the next line in the song xD) There must be something more! Chapter 10 ~*•Phineas' POV (Point Of View)•*~ Bring me to life! We run. Fast. We're running as fast as we possibly can. Buford kicks down the door instead of finding a key, and we enter the final room. It's even more depressing then room 4! Anyway, some random puppet-master guy lowers himself down in a cage and Isabella shrieks. He has a maniac smile painted on his face, he looks like something you'd find out of a horror movie, but much freakier. Wake me up inside! "Hello, friends. I am your beloved Maze-Keeper." he says in a high-pitched, creepy yet sinister voice. "You?!" I yell. Approaching him. "YOU DID THIS!" "I know. What did you do? Sit through it and cry, that's what!" "Wh-what? You've basically tortured us in this place!!" "Silence yourself, child. I don't wish to contradict with you just yet. I'm busy." "Huh?" "You know, you must be quite stupid if you think you're the only ones here. I've got people all over the globe on my hands! I'm BUSY." "May I ask why?" "You dare speak to me in that manner, child?! I'M destroying people because I simply HATE humanity, scum like YOU." "BUT YOU'RE A HUMAN!" "NO, SCUM!!! I am much more ADVANCED than your species. In fact. I don't exist. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, YOU'RE RIGHT HERE!" "Yes, the world is a strange place. But it appears it is YOUR time of dying, goodbye, scum!" he says, somewhat cheerily. I grab Isabella's hand and clutch it tightly. Call my name and save me from the dark!" ''Bid my blood to run, before I come undone! Save me from this nothing I've become. To be continued… Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Specials Category:Phinabella Story